Yuri
"Worse comes to worse, if you hear a gorilla, shit hit the fan" Yuri Kostenov, better known as Yuri, is a Wood Elf Druid. The newest member of Plan B. He is played by whoisthisvin. Description Appearance Yuri is commonly seen wearing plain brown pants and a tan dirtied button up. Standing out from his normal wear is a green cape with adorn with epaulets with a perimeter lining of white feathers. His black hair is naturally side parted with a horizontal streak of white hair starting at his temple and circles around like a crown. His facial features include sharp eyes, the left colored green and the right gray. His skin is tanned and mildly wrinkled due to perhaps age or the sun. Personality Yuri was first seen to have a standoffish, mind your own business, kind of attitude. Over the course of the weeks he has been traveling with Plan B he has become a parental type figure. Never shying away from recalling stories and lessons from the past and even giving lectures as commonly seen with Nick. Biography Background At this point, not much is known about the background of Yuri. He has been seen holding a blue dragon scale, but no other information about his past has been shared. Relationships Akmenos Yuri and Akmenos are seen as the careful types in the group. This is why they are commonly seen together taking the safer routes while the rest jump in headfirst, as seen in the first visit to the Manor. Due to their careful nature and interest in the magical world, they are seen discussing the magical properties of mysterious items frequently. Heckler Usually frustrated with Heckler, Yuri constantly questions Heckler's actions. Yuri thinks he is a rash, loose-cannon liability that will one day get himself killed. Despite this, Yuri sees that underneath that rough exterior Heckler has a good heart. Taro Yuri has taken the naive and young Taro under his wing. Looking to teach him about the world and the dangers it presents. Yuri senses the same loneliness within Taro that he himself once experienced. Nick Yuri is probably the most strict with the thoughtless actions of Nick. Ever since the first day that Nick threw his beloved Taro off a cliff, Yuri believes Nick's mind isn't the sharpest arrow in the quiver. However, Yuri will admit that the silver-tongued Nick has his uses, but overall... Nick is considered the same kind of liability as Heckler. Over time, Nick has proved his usefulness and Yuri has a strange bond with Nick and cares for him just as much as the other three. Character Information Notable Items * Blue Dragon Scale * Chest from glimmeroot * Vorey Apocrapyha Abilities * Wild Shape * Natural Recovery Feats * Observant Commonly Used Spells * Cantrips ** Frostbite ** Gust ** Shape Water ** Shillelagh * 1st Level ** Cure Wounds ** Healing Word ** Ice Knife ** Speak with Animals * 2nd Level ** Animal Messenger ** Flaming Sphere ** Healing Spirit ** Pass without Trace ** Enhance Ability Quotes * Quote * Quote Trivia * Yuri was once used in another campaign in high school, but the campaign quickly fell through after the first session. At this time, Yuri was a mystical druid searching for his father. A storyline inspired by the anime Negima! Magister Negi Magi = Category:PlanB Category:People